Pressure-reducing valves of the type referred to are known to control the output pressure to be held constant independent of the input pressure in case the input pressure exceeds the pressure value which is controlled by the proportional magnet.
The valve housing includes a bore which is open towards the proportional magnet. This bore houses a valve sleeve including a piston. The valve housing including the valve sleeve is connected to the magnet housing by a plurality of screws which extend through axial bores in the housing of the proportional magnet and are screwed in threaded bores in the valve housing. Any dimensional tolerances of the angular alignment between the bore in the valve housing and the magnet mounting face of the valve housing as well as between the valve sleeve and the mounting face of the proportional magnet housing result in jamming the piston within the valve sleeve when the screws to press the proportional magnet to the valve housing are tightened.